Calavera
by Vismur
Summary: !Feliz día de muertos!


_¡Feliz día de muertos!_

_Para quien lo festeje, sino feliz festividad que tenga que ver con la muerte, el misterio y los espíritus (y demás cosas de ese estilo), también para quienes los festejan en otras fechas._

_Espero que os guste._

…-.-….

**Calavera**

Regresaba a su casa para descansar un par de horas, antes de regresar afuera y seguir con el festejo, hoy era 2 de noviembre, día de muertos, a pesar de que muchas almas andaban sueltas para visitar a sus familiares por unas pocas horas, ella no podía darse el lujo de descansar, tenia que mantener a raya a los malos espíritus y bueno, la muerte nunca descansa.

- Que cansancio, aunque me gusta mucho este día – murmuro mientras entraba a su hogar, durante el día se veía como cualquier otra mujer, pero a la luz de la luna o para hacer su trabajo, tenia que mostrarse como tal.

Paso por el pasillo, pasando por cuadros que ella había pintado, de diferentes épocas y países, observo los regalos que solían darle este día, pinturas, dulces, muñecos y todos con su figura, pero lejos de ser macabros, eran coloridos, llenos de humor, aun seguía sin entender por que la veían de esta manera, pero le agradaba. Se sentó en el sillón, y vio a una mujer arreglándose un vestido, y retocándose el maquillaje para que su cara diera el aspecto de calavera. La mujer volteo y le sonrió alegremente.

- Hola mamá – saludo la mujer, la muerte solo tuvo un tic en el ojo.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí? – la señalo acusadoramente - ¡¿Qué haces con mi ropa? ¡México! – dijo completamente cabreada.

- Mamá necesito tu ropa para una exposición, y que mejor que la que usa la verdadera catrina – dijo simplemente.

- ¡No soy tu madre! – la miro enfadada - ¡Y esa ropa es carísima!

- Pero es francesa, no creo que te importe que la use, y menos si le pasa algo – dijo con un poco de recelo.

- ¡Pero me la dio José Guadalupe Posada! (1) ¡Hace cien años! – la ropa que le encantaba usar, ya que siempre decían cosas bonitas, además fue cuando la inmortalizaron como un ser que aparte de que atrae la muerte, también podría ser coqueta, traviesa y fiestera.

- Ya entendí, la cuidare mucho, lo prometo mami – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Que no soy tu madre! – dijo con un poco de recelo.

- Pero mamá – murmuro en un puchero – no importa, te la traigo a las 10 de la noche – y salió por la puerta.

- ¡Te voy a matar mañana! – grito la muerte.

- Si me vas a matar mañana, hazlo de una vez (2) – le saco la lengua y salió.

- ¡Mocosa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hoy es dos de noviembre

día de fiesta y emociones

la muerte viene sonriente

para llevarse a las naciones.

Primero fue con Italia,

a quien sedujo con pasta,

el pobre cayó en la trampa,

hay pobrecillo

la huesuda se lo llevo a rastras.

Hizo una parada con Francia,

para comprar unos recuerdos

se espanto de lo caro que todo estaba

"ah maldito francés, ahora te llevo por engatusarme con enamorados"

Llego con Alemania

quien dormía en su cama

la blanca pensó

"hay que macho esta, yo me lo llevo pa´ mi casa"

Pronto fue con Rusia,

a quien ya le tenía ganas,

siempre se le escapaba,

pero no logro sus ansias

¡¿Por que siempre la asustaba?.

Decidió ir con el ingles,

Lo vio hacer unos cuantos hechizos,

Y luego decían que ella daba miedo,

Si el hombre estaba más loco que su esposo.

Ahora tocaba el difícil,

el chico norteamericano roncaba,

la catrina intento cargarlo,

¡hay joder! este pesaba un buen.

- ¿Mama que esta haciendo?

pregunto una chica morena

la muerte contesto – trabajando,

del susto salto, al darse cuenta,

- ¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?

ella contesto – visitándote,

de la distracción se le escaparon

las naciones atrapadas,

y la muerte lloraba después,

- ¿Por que siempre me pasa esto?

Pregunto al cielo,

- A mi no me haches el pleito

le contesto… ¿Dios?

- Ya lo harás el año que viene

dijo la morena corriendo,

si la muerte quería las demás naciones,

primero tendría que llevarse a este molesto país primero.

…-.-….

_Mis calaveras literarias no son muy buenas, pero parece que no tengo tanta imaginación._

_(1) Fue quien dibujo hace 100 años a la catrina, haciendo una critica social, algo así como el refrán que reza "aunque mona se vista de seda, mona se queda", hay en los tiempos de la revolución, prácticamente ahora la conocemos como la muerte._

_(2) Frase del ensayo __El laberinto de la soledad __de Octavio Paz, __"si me han de matar mañana, que me maten de una vez". _


End file.
